Black Catalyst
by paradoxical
Summary: ( DracoHermione ) Lucifer has laid a kiss on the angel’s temple and wants her bound to his side as she falls over the brink of insanity.


**Title:** Black Catalyst**  
Author:** Reese**  
Rating:** R  
**Chapters:** 1/?**  
Summary:** Lucifer has laid a kiss on the angel's temple and wants her bound to his side as she falls over the brink of insanity.**  
Spoilers:** --  
**FoR:** You Look So Fine, _Garbage_**  
Etc:** Very AU. Dark. Some religious concepts used among other English mediums. Contradictory statements are many times seen.  
  
**Notes: **The story opens in the middle of a problematic situation but as the story goes on, flashbacks will be written so ... confusion might be inevitable.  
  
  
  
[ I. Tales of the Mad Hatter ]  
  
  
  
Draco fell across his bed, his mind racing.  
  
He felt it. The shock had been electrifying, exciting, euphoric even, despite his will to go against his body's wishes. The Mudblood - no, wait - her Id had touched him, rubbed against him, and mistook him for someone else.  
  
_Her eyes were black and sultry ..._  
  
Draco groaned and roughly ran his hands through his hair. He could still feel her body against his, could still feel his lips tingling from the bruising kiss she had placed upon his mouth.  
  
_Lips as soft as a rose petal brushed against his, whispering sweet little nothings into his mouth. Her teeth gently tugged on his bottom lip and caressed it with her tongue. She placed small kisses on his eyelids and the side of his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, and finally placed a firm kiss on his lips, bringing him closer and closer ..._  
  
He could feel her warm hands, the sensation of her touch embedded into his skin.  
  
_She fiddled with the hem of his jade cashmere sweater and, before he knew it, removed it in one, fluid motion. She stepped back for a moment and admired him, looking at his body as if he were her own personal painting. She further emphasized her figurative possession of him when she adored him with her hands, sliding over his shoulders and tracing the scars that marred his body. She circled him with a child-like curiosity in her eyes and stopped behind him. She kissed him from his lower back and up to the crook of his neck._  
  
Then, he couldn't remember much after that. All he could remember was something cold and powerful taking over him and that he had done something to her, as was demonstrated by the fear and confusion in her eyes as he came to. The buttons of her Oxford shirt were torn off and lay scattered on the carpeted floor.  
  
_His stone-grey eyes flickered an eye-piercing silver, animal lust evident in them. He turned around and pinned her to the door, kissing her breathless. His hands roamed, greedily, over her body. He grew tired of the barrier of clothes that kept them apart, so he ripped her shirt and nipped the creamy skin that was presented to him. It took several minutes before he took into account her futile attempt to rid of him. His eyes returned to its hazy, elegant colour and he stepped away from her._  
  
Draco could no longer deny it. Never mind that it had been a week and Hermione felt no different about him; he was going crazy after _her_. He worshipped _her_. Never mind that the two women he had seen were only one person; he wanted to ravish _her_. He wanted to be inside _her_. Never mind that she would undoubtedly hex him until he couldn't stand on his own two feet; he wanted _her_. He wanted all of her.  
  
He sighed.  
  
It wouldn't be long before the potion would be ready. In the pending week, Hermione Granger would be healed and everything would return to the way it was before this mishap.  
  
Problem was, he was no longer sure if he wanted to cure her at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stormclouds gathered across the sky, and she could hear the distant rumble of thunder. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and rocked herself to the steady rhythm of rain that had just begun. The wind howled a haunting requiem, curling its angry fingers around the tree that stood proud and tall outside the mansion. The tree shook and with a resounding _crack!_, the branches tore and lay limp at the roots. Broken.  
  
Just like her. She really thought things would make a turn for the better. She realised how wrong she was in the event that occurred about an hour ago in Malfoy's bedroom. She knew he wasn't at fault. Like previous instances, it seemed that _she_ was always the one that instigated such situations. But she couldn't handle it. She would never come within a hundred feet radius of Malfoy if she was given the choice. Still. This predicament she found herself in would never had happened if it wasn't for him.  
  
It had been a week since the incident and still there were no signs of Harry Potter nor Ron Weasley or even Dumbledore. Had they not noticed her disappearance? She shook her head in disbelief and told herself stories - stories that convinced her that they would soon release her from this captivity. Oh, but no. Her other side would never let her think such useless thoughts.  
  
_Isn't that right, my darling? Forget about Saint Potter and his bodyguard.'  
  
_Hermione could feel _her_ arms around her, stroking her hair with the touch of a mother's. The only difference was that _her_ touch sent frightening shivers down her spine.  
  
_We must stay with Lucifer, yes? Oh, he is a wicked and wretched prince, that Lucifer, but he created me you see. I could love him no less. Shame he now wants to get rid of me.'_ She giggled. _But we have each other. I am you, after all.'  
  
He cured me. He said he cured me.  
  
No one can cure you, love. Did you not hear me? As I've said countless times, I _am_ you. Besides, we wouldn't want our dear prince disappointed.'  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
_A melodic laugh escaped her lips and, once more, her eyes dimmed to black.  
  
_Why should I? Blame your beloved - he _is_ at fault for bringing you such misery. Why, isn't he the same handsome youth that loathed you in the past?'_ She smiled. _Times have changed, it seems. But do not fret, love. You aren't the only suffering.'  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Every day he isn't able to rid you of me, I awaken to a dawn that will welcome me. In other words, darling, I will become you. And every day that he fails to dispose me, the string that holds him for dear life breaks a little bit more. Before you know it, he will be turned in to Azkaban and insane he will become, as most people do who are sent there.  
  
I do believe the Dementor's Kiss should be punishme-  
  
Enough!  
  
Yes. I suppose I should stop there. He's approaching. Are you ready?'  
  
No!  
  
Too bad.'_  
  
  
  
  
// ending notes, i  
  
The prologue is a bit short, but it should suffice while I work on a longer chapter. The next couple of chapters describes what happened a week prior to this setting.  
  
We won't go into full discussion of the incident, but for your future reference:  
  
- Hermione has formed an alter ego, so to speak - the _Mad Hatter_ as she is known.  
- While Hermione and the _Mad Hatter_ are one in the same, they can have conversations with each other and the _Mad Hatter_ can possess her body, which explains the AU and then some.  
- The _Mad Hatter_ refers to Draco and _Lucifer _as one person because she loves them both, being that she is Hermione (Draco) and _Mad Hatter_ (Lucifer).  
- The _Mad Hatter_ awakens Draco's alter ego, Lucifer, every time she takes possession of Hermione's body and when she comes to, Hermione doesn't remember anything.  
- The _Mad Hatter_ represents everything that Hermione isn't and can't be and has the ability to do things that Hermione can't do.  
  
  
Next chapter should follow after _Candid Camera_ or _Midsummer Nights_ are updated.


End file.
